


Secret That I Can Keep

by parkchimyyimin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, M/M, bts - Freeform, its kinda harry potter but not really, probably short bc my english skills are not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchimyyimin/pseuds/parkchimyyimin
Summary: Taehyung doesn't believe Jungkook that he can turn into a rabbit. Then, he proves it and Jungkook starts to think he wasn't the only one with a secret.(CRACK)





	1. Chapter 1

introducing characters:

- **Taehyung** ; Slytherin, good grades -best friend with Jungkook, Jimin and Namjoon, -he can do weird things with his mouth!  
-secretly can turn into a wolf, but he is NOT a werewolf!

- **Jungkook** ; Gryffindor, also good grades, \- best friend with Taehyung (Tae helped him once in the Charming class), \- he knew from where he was little that he can turn into a rabbit - the Ministry of Magic knows he is a animagus (!) \- friends with Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Tae(of course) - He thinks he's the lady's man, in reality just a shy boy

\- **Namjoon** ; Ravenclaw, you think he would be at the top of his class; in reality he is just lazy (not shaming tho), \- best friend with Sekokjin (and secretly he is in love with him, but don't tell Jin), \- can curse you like nobody else, always in troubles

- **Seokjin** ; Gryffindor, at the bottom of his class, \- still manages to have good grades, \- best friend with Joonie  
\- special attack; dad jokes, always ready to dance battle with you, can slap you really hard if he's not agreeing with you  
\- pet peeve: not saying how handsome he is

- **Yoongi** ; Hufflepuff, top of his class becausec he always sleeps during night and not in class, has a secret crush on Jimin, but he doesn't like to admit it, bc u know, he is shy  
\- Likes to hold hands  
\- DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT LOOK HIM IN THE EYES WHEN HE'S ANGRY - because he can make you sleep.  
\- his biggest wish: to turn into a cat

- **Hoseok** : Ravenclaw, best friend with everybody, ray of sunshine, special skill: can eat a whole bowl of cookies in 5 minutes  
\- good in quidditch; he is a seeker  
\- never missed a game in his life (of quidditch)  
\- very good attention seeker

-distraction so his friends can do stupid things  
\- very smart buts sometimes he can say a lot of stupid things like 'If an orange is orange, why isn’t a lime called a green or a lemon called a yellow?'

- **Jimin** ; Hufflepuff, has a thing for all animals - Jungkook only told him about being a rabbit, so he often tease him about this /not in front the others/  
\- captain of the quidditch team  
\- very strong  
\- he has a pet cat, secretly wishes Yoongi to be his pet cat

-pet peeve; saying that he is small, in reality can crush you  
\- special skill: can do magic without saying (even before his schoolmates)

I haven't wrote how old are they bc it doesn't matter, really, I can make them all the same age to be honest. It's up to you to give them age, really. Just, notice that they are not 11, 12. I think they are around 16 or 17 (the last few years of Hogwarts)

 

*** in a process of writing, this only a draft (kind of) ***

ALSO, MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, SO BEAR WITH ME OKAY - TYPOS OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE INCLUDED IN THIS!


	2. 1. Should I believe him?

-Taehyung's POV

"I bet, that you can't," my best friend Jungkook teases.

"Hm? I'm doing my potion's homework. What are you talking about?"

"I bet that you can't ask her to a date. That girl, Carly."

"Jungkook, are you kidding me? Why would I ask her?"

"Well, because you are in love?"

I sigh. He must be kidding me, right? I don't have time to date and he knows this, and also,... I don't think i'm into girls, to be honest.

"Jungkook, i'm not in love with Carly, now, can you please leave me to be? Or i'm going to my room."

"Okay, okay," he gives up to tease me and he is silent for few minutes, until: "Are you sure?"

"JUNG-KOOK, please, shut up."

He pouts. "C'mon Tae, you know that I need to tease you, that is in my nature. Well, I can go, if you don't want me in a library."

He is sad now, and yes, I feel guilty about this. I don't want to yell at him.

"When you finish your homework, I need to show you something."

"Hm?"

"You're gonna see. Now, I'm going to be quiet."

"Thank you," I say, but now I can't get of my mind what does he want me to show. Should I ask him? Better not.

Well,... now I'm just curious. I need to know.

"What do you want to show me?" I ask.

"After you finish your homework."

"I'm done."

"No, you are not, don't lie."

"Please, Jungkook? Let it slide, just this time. Well, what do you have to show me?"

"That I can turn into a rabbit."

I start to laugh. "What?" I giggle.

"I'm not lying," he says and I look at his face, he doesn't have his usual cocky smile on his face. Maybe he is really telling the truth. But,... should I believe him? I mean, he is my best friend, but he can be also lying. Is he really an animagus? If so, why hasn't he told me sooner?

"I still don't believe you," I say.

"Well, than don't but what I'm telling you now, it's truth."

"When are you going to show me?" I ask with a big 'i-am-not-believing-you-' smile.

"Now, you just need to go with me."

I wanna stand up, but suddenly, my friend Jimin shows up.

"Where are you two guys going?"

"Jungkook is saying that he can turn into a rabbit, but I don't believe him," I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh, I need to see that," Jimin starts to laugh. Jungkook gives him a warning face, but it seems like that Jimin doesn't notice it, or he doesn't want see the look that Jungkook gave him.

Jimin is dressed into his robe, while me and Jungkook are dressed casual. 

"Shall we?"

"Fine," both, me and Jimin says in unison.

If he really is a rabbit, than I shouldn't tell him that i'm a wolf,... and wolfs eats rabbits for it's meal.


End file.
